Q&A: Undertale
by onthenose
Summary: A Q&A made by me, and inspired by Thriller Killer and Katya Playz. Check those people out! (Let's see how many people threat me about taking this down, shall we?)
1. Intro

Hello! I am onthenose, or Nosey, or The Nose, (which sounds really weird as I think about it) or whatever you want to call me, and welcome to my completely unoriginal Q&A! I have rounded up all of the characters from Undertale, and you can do whatever you want with them. (Why is everything I'm saying sound weird today?) Please review, otherwise I'd have nothing to do in my spare time.

Sans: You probably shouldn't feed it to someone.

OTN: Why not?

Sans: Because it would be very time-consuming.


	2. Question 1

**lorenzihiosalemi asks:**

 **to sans: where did you get those fancy-ass magical physic powers?**

Sans: one day, i just wanted the remote control without getting up, and next thing i knew I was seeing blue and lifting things up with magic.


	3. Question 2

**Pj llama asks:**

 **So are you all on their surface Or still underground?**

Frisk: Well, Everyone's on the surface now-

Undyne: Thanks to you! *Noogies ferociously*

Chara: I still think that we should've stuck with a genocide route.

Flowey: That could've been fun...

 **Also hello!**

Everyone: HIII!


	4. Questions 3, 4, 5, and 6

**Julietshomes asks:**

 **To Frisk, many people think you could split your SOUL in half and give half to Flowey so he could be Asriel, it also may inflict great pain to you, would you do that?**

Frisk: I can do that!? YES. YES I WOULD. Also, I've died more times than I can can count, I think I can handle some pain.

 **Chara: if you could, would you kill everyone mercilessly?**

Chara: I think a genocide route will speak for itself.

 **Flowey, what would you doo-oo for a klondike bar~?**

Flowey: I would knock it out of the hands of a small child. Or Frisk. Either one will do.

Chara: And I would just steal it from Flowey.

Flowey: HEY!

 **Finally Alphys, any ships you ship? I ship Frasriel (Female!Frisk x Asriel), Soriel(Sans x Toriel), and Sansdyne(Sans x Undyne).**

Alphys: YES I SHIP WENDIP, CLINTASHA, WHOUFFLE, TORIGORE, AND TOO MANY FROM MEW MEW KISSIE CUTIE TO COUNT! U-um, heheh, I also kinda ship myself w-with U-Undyne, heheh…


	5. Questions 7 and 8

**Consort asks:**

 **Undyne, what is your record distance for throwing your spear?**

Undyne: Once when I was visiting Papyrus, I tried to show him how strong I was, and I threw a spear away from his house! Then, I got a call from Alphys saying that a blue, rubble covered spear had gone through her wall and tore her blueprints into pieces. Sorry, Alphys!

Alphys: I-it's fine...

 **Alphys, How did you even create storable, physical, determination? Is it a liquid? Can you make a bottle of determination?**

Alphys:I-it kind of has a s-sort of jelly-ish feel t-to it, b-but it was l-liquidy en-enough to be i-injected into mo-monsters.


	6. Questions 9, 10, 11, and 12

**Guest asks:**

 **Toriel, do you think you and Asgore will get back together? or have you found a certain...y'know punny 'bone-friend?' ;p**

Toriel: Although Sans is nice, I'm starting to forgive Asgore. He also gets a lot more things done during the day.

 **Sans: wheres Gaster? and don't say its rude to talk about somebody who is listening, it's rude to listen!**

Sans: …

Sans: ...

Sans: the last time I saw him, he was in hotland…

 **Sans: why do you only have one flashing eye?**

Sans: well, i got one and papy got the other. also, it just looks cool.

 ***Floods the room with baby Papyruses.***

Papyrus: THE GREATNESS IS OVERWHELMING ME!

Sans: *walks in* *sees room full of Papyruses* *walks out*

Sans: too much responsibility…

Frisk: Well, we've got an infestation now. Thanks a lot.

Flowey: WHY IS THERE SO MUCH OF THAT IDIOT!?


	7. Question 13

**Guest says:**

 **Hi I'm Temmei**

Temmie: hOI! i'm tEMMIE!

OTN: hOI! i'm tEMMIE!

Everyone else: hOI! i'm tEMMIE!


	8. Questions 14, 15, 16, and 17

**SneaselXRiolu says:**

 **FriskXSans…**

Frisk & Sans: *looks at each other before backing apart, slowly*

 **I know where Sans REALLY got his powers! He-**

Sans: will you shut up or do you wanna have a bad time?

 **Flowey! Don't call the precious cinnamon roll an idiot! *Slaps him and deals 3 damage***

Flowey: Oh yeah? Well eat my friendliness pellets! *Shoots friendliness pellets at SneaselXRiolu*

 **No TEMMIES! Only Bob.**

Bob: Hi.

Bob: I'm Bob.

Temmie: nO tEMMIE?

OTN: Well, the asker says no.

Temmie: oKAy, bOI!


	9. Question 18

**Illuminatemmie says:**

 **hOI!**

 **Sans: Hey bud, I got a challenge for you. c: Can you list a skele-ton of puns and... welp, tickle my funny bone? Cx**

Sans: sure thing.

Sans: my first job was working in an orange juice factory, but i got canned: couldn't concentrate. i'm reading a book about anti-gravity. it's impossible to put down. i wasn't originally going to get a brain transplant, but then i changed my mind. thieves had broken into my house and stolen everything except my soap, shower gel, towels and deodorant. dirty bastards. i'd tell you a chemistry joke but i know i wouldn't get a reaction. i can't believe i got fired from the calendar factory. All i did was take a day off. how did i escape iraq? iran. i saw a ghost drive a car the other day, it was a very autobody experience. i'm glad i know sign language, it's pretty handy. i wanna make a joke about sodium, but na. my math teacher called me average. how mean! i hate insects puns, they really bug me. a book just fell on my head. i've only got myshelf to blame. what do prisoners use to call each other? cell phones. a bus station is where a bus stops. a train station is where a train stops. on my desk, i have a work station… last time i got caught stealing a calendar i got 12 months. I'm planning to put something into the museum, i guess you could say that it's a skull-pture.

Papyrus: *he's already moved to Australia*


	10. Questions 19, 20, and 21

**Rosie Vulpes asks:**

 **You ship wendip too, Alphys!? Do you ship your friends with each? If so, which ones? I ship papton, Torigore, you with Undyne and SansxFrisk.**

Alphys: Y-yeah, I ship my friends with eachother. Right n-now, I have T-Torigore and Alphyne. I c-can't decide f-for the rest o-of them...

 **Frisk, I think I may be able to make an artificial soul for Flowey. Not sure if it will turn him back in to Asriel though...but it should make him feel again...**

Frisk: GIVE IT TO HIM. You don't know how long I've tried to make him feel a positive emotion.

Flowey: It won't work!

 **Now in other news Sans, why are you so sanstastic.**

Sans: well, the reason why i'm so sansational is because i'm not sans-ti social. I try to make friends with most people, sans flowey and chara, and I even try to cheer up Papyrus by dressing up as sans-ta claus at christmas.

Papyrus: ...WHY ME...


	11. Question 22

**Iamdaraptor asks:**

 **Hey Sans,do you know about Ink Sans and Error! Sans?I know you've probably heard of Error! but do you know about Ink?Wait,I think the number of universes just INKreased (It's for your own good,Papyrus!)**

Sans: …

Sans: don't talk about those guys. not here, not now, not ever.

Papyrus: IT REALLY ISN'T...


	12. Question 23

**SneaselXRiolu says:**

 ***dodges friendliness pellets, then presses a button revealing hallways* Hall of shippings! React to yours and yours alone!**

 **Frisk: Sans, Asgore, Chara, Asriel, Gaster, Papyrus**

 **Sans: Every fangirl in the UT fandom, yourself from other AUs, Papyrus, Mettaton, Toriel, Frisk, So Sorry**

 **Alphys: Sans, Undyne, Mettaton**

 **Papyrus: Sans, Undyne**

 **Undyne: Alphys, Sans, Papyrus**

 **Toriel: Asgore, Sans**

 **Asgore: Frisk, Linda (from the PTA), Toriel**

 **Flowey: Chara, Frisk**

 **Chara: Frisk, Flowey**

Flowey: HOW DARE YOU DODGE THOSE!? NO! *surrounds reviewer with friendliness pellets* DIE.

Frisk: No Flowey!

Flowey: But-

Frisk:NO.

Frisk: Okay, I can see why you ship me with most of them, but why Gaster!? I barely even saw him in the Underground!

Sans: wait. you saw gaster?

Frisk: Yeah! He was creepy…

Sans: *grabs Frisk* **give me details.**

Alphys: *runs to Undyne* MINE!

Papyrus: WELL, I ONLY LIKE SANS AS A BROTHER, AND I ONLY LIKE UNDYNE PLATONICALLY!

Undyne: *grumbles* You better…

Sans: okay, i got enough information, so- *sees his ships* nopenopenopenopenopenope. *backs away*

Toriel: At least I got some sensible ones! Of course, I like Asgore.

Asgore: I like you too, Tori.

OTN: *throws up through the window*

Flowey: I can't love, remember? Well, not unless that one person makes an artificial soul for me…

Chara: **NO.**


	13. Question 24

**MrGoodyTwoShoes says:**

 **Entries not allowed:**

 **1\. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.**

 **2\. One or two liners.**

 **3\. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.**

 **4\. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.**

 **5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**

 **6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

 **Your story is not allowed under sections 5 and 6 of the guidelines.**

 **Interactive stories like this are not allowed according to the rules of the site. One way you could fix it is to accept questions via PM only (and not take anything via review) or through a forum and use said forum for the interactive portion while you update this with the characters various adventures based around said forum goings without acknowledging within the story that it came via the forum. That way you can keep writing while also keeping the interactive portion you appear to require in order to write your story.**

 **Also, try writing your story like a traditional story and not in script format as stories written like that are not allowed here. Even if you went with 'Papyrus said' with quotation marks ("") around the dialogue it would be enough to fix it.**

 **MGTS of Critics United**

OTN: *wipes happy tear from eye* We did it guys. Our first review telling us that what we're doing is against the rules. Just saying, I won't change this. In fact, I'll keep a counter telling us how many of these reviews we've seen, starting… NOW!

Rule Reviews: 1


	14. Question 25

**I AM A ERROR says:**

 **Hey buddy your lucky i only have had a Q & A that just got 14 Questions and I already have 3 revews thretining to take it down and 9 pms and emails. AND IT OS THE FIRST THING I HAVE WROTE ON THIS SITE!**

OTN: Personally, I don't consider it a bad thing. I still have that counter going.


	15. Questions 26, 27, and 28

**Thriller Killer (She is one of the people that inspired this, go check her out) asks:**

 **Ah. Your Alphys ships WenDip, I see.**

 **What about...**

 **(My version of) Alphys: BILLDIP BILLDIP BILLDIP BILLDIP BILLDIP!**

 **BillDip! Rah!**

(My) Alphys: WENDIP WENDIP WENDIP WENDIP!

(Thriller Killer's) Alphys: BILLDIP BILLDIP BILLDIP BILLDIP!

OTN: HEY! What are you doing here? Go back to your own universe! Go! Shoo! Go back to Thriller Killer's Q&A! Shoo!

 **Alphys don't you dare ship Papyton. DON'T YOU DARE. #Sansby #Papyrisk #Mettablook**

Alphys: Ugh! N-no, who would ship that? Mettaton b-barely knows Pap-Papyrus! Ew! Th-thinking about that m-makes me feel w-w-weird! Ugh!

 **You've landed yourself on Critics United, too? Same! I blocked the guy about a year ago, though, but I'm still on there. I was the first Undertale Q &A to land there. I feel so proud, hahaha, not.**

OTN: Yep! *sniffles* I'm so proud of my baby...


	16. Questions 29, 30, 31, and 32

**Rosie Vulpes says:**

 **Ok, here you go Flowey.*gives Flowey the artificial soul***

Flowey: Aaaaand… It didn't work.

Frisk: Awwwwww… Dang it!

Flowey: *internally thinking* What's this… feeling? I'm feeling… happy? Well, I can't let Frisk be right… I'll just hide it from everyone!

 **Hey Sans can you summon Gaster blasters out side of battle? If so are they nice? Can I pet them?**

Sans: sure, but i don't see why you'd want to. Most people think that they're creepy, but here you go. *summons gaster blaster and lets Rosie pet it*

 **Alphys, you and Undyne are so cute together!**

Undyne: I know, right!?

Alphys: I-If you say s-so...

 **Undyne, suplex Asgore's throne.**

*Asgore's throne appears*

Asgore: Please do not do that, Undyne.

Undyne: JUST TRY AND STOP ME! NGAAAAAAAH! *suplexes Asgore's throne and destroys it*

Asgore: Not the beautiful oak wood!


	17. Questions 33 to 45

**Salkeya says:**

 **Salya: OTN, ignore them. My Creator is ignoring them, along with some of their friends.**

 **Creativity!Sans: Also, here are some Asks/Dares/ whatever:**

OTN: Why would I ignore them? I have a counter going on about how many I get. Thanks anyway, though.

 **Sans: Fight Creativity!Sans in his Double Soul mode. (It's described in one of my stories)**

Sans: huh. pink looks really bad on me.

Creativity!Sans: hey!

Sans: it's true. do we have to fight? i'm not really in the mood for it.

Creativity!Sans: i think we have to.

Sans: fine.

*they both send a tiny bone towards each other, and they dodge it easily*

Sans: well, we can't hit each other. guess we have to stop fighting.

Creativity!Sans: let's go watch a movie.

Sans: sure.

 **Chara: Here's a Chocolate Universe. Enjoy.**

Chara (in Chocolate Universe): Chocolate here, chocolate there… THERE'S CHOCOLATE EVERYWHERE!

 **Flowey: ARE YOU IN A POT? IF NOT, *Places in Pot* IF YOU ARE, F*** YOU *Waters Flowey too much and drowns his soil***

Flowey: AAAAAH! SOMEONE HELP!

Frisk: Hey! *saves Flowey from drowning*

Flowey: Whew! Thanks- I mean, I didn't need your help! *mutters* Stupid soul… Making Frisk right…

Frisk: What?

Flowey: Nothing!

 **Alyphs: Alphyne Forever.**

Undyne: *nods* YEAH!

Alphys: Y-yeah, okay!

 **Papyrus: I heard Undyne Stuck a Spear in some of you're spaghetti. Don't have Regretties! Here, have some SPEARghetti!**

Papyrus: I DO REGRET BEING HERE, BECAUSE I HAVE TO SUFFER THESE PUNS...

 **Undyne: Supplex me. Try it. I DARE YOU.**

Undyne: WAS THAT A CHALLENGE!? BECAUSE I'L SUPLEX YOU AS HARD AS I CAN! NGAAAAAAH!

 **Asgore: I will always ship you with Toriel.**

Asgore: That is a very wise choice.

 **Sans Again: I only ship you with OCs and HAPPINESS.**

Sans: okay, if that's your kind of thing.

 **Mettaton: Rant about my name. DO IT.**

OTN: That's more Thriller Killer's area, but okay.

Mettaton: How do you even pronounce that name? Sal-kee-a? Sal-kay-a? Make it more pronounceable, darling. Other than that, it's fine, but only because I don't know if there's another bad thing depending on how it's pronounced.

 **OTN: Here's some Cake. It whatever flavor you like. It's MAGIC.**

OTN: CHOCOLATE. *sticks face in chocolate cake*

 **Gaster: Get out here. *brings out Gaster* and don't think about leaving.**

Gaster: Huh? Where am I?

Sans: *walks in* dad?

Gaster: Sans! Is Papyrus here?

Sans: yeah, he's in the kitchen.

Gaster: *hugs Sans* I will go greet him too.

Sans: so… thanks, person who brought gaster back. You're cool in my book.

 **Muffet: Here, *Hands a bag full of 9,999,999 G* NOW GIVE ME A F****** SPIDER DONUT.**

Muffet: *hands over spider donut* Thank you for supporting the spiders, dearie~ ahuhuhu...


	18. Questions 45 to 51

**Salkeya says:**

 ***A Yellow and Pink Robot Dragon, Black spirit, Salya and Creativtiy!Sans walk through a green and black portal***

 **Salkeya: My name is pronounced exactly as it looks. Sal-Kee-Ya.**

Mettaton: So do you want me to say more, or...

 **Salya: Also, here's some more things...**

OTN: Great!

 **Sans: *hands a bottle of hotsauce* have you tried this before? Drink it, Sans. I want you To DriNK It.**

Sans: nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope.

 **Alyphys: Who else hates Papyton? MY ENTIRE AU! Also... WENDIP 4 EVER.**

Alphys: Y-yeah! No Pa-Papyton! Wendip! Y-yeah!

 **Undyne: Supplex the world. Do It.**

Undyne: Alright! NGAAA-

Alphys: NO! U-Undyne, if you d-do that, then the entire s-solar sys-system will be thrown ou-out of whack!

Undyne: Fine...

 **Creativity!Sans &Salya: *Falls asleep on each other***

 **Me: Ugh... *drags them through the portal to their own world.* Bye.**

Everyone: BYE!


	19. Question 52

**jckgwk says:**

 **Hey flowey *grabs megaphone* I SEE YOUR TRYING TO KEEP THE FACT THAT SOUL WORKS A SECRET I HAVE A SEVERE LOATHING TO SECRETS!**

Flowey: Oh yeah!? Well I DON'T CARE!

Frisk: Wait, what did they say?

Flowey: Nothing!


	20. Questions 53 and 54

**Guest asks:**

 **Do you have any advive for people thretining to take your Q and A down?**

OTN: It's fine if you do it to me, but just don't do it to other people.

 **Sans watch Undertale - Grillby's by Judgement Boy and preform the prank pls**

Sans: its hilarious,and i would, but the jukebox at grillbys is broken.


	21. Questions 55 and 56

**Thriller Killer says:**

 **Okay, okay, I can stand WenDip, I actually somewhat like it even though BillDip is my OTP, but what I absolutely CANNOT stand is Dipcifica! I DESPISE Dipcifica! Macifica for life! Anyways, Alph', how do you feel about Dipcifica, Macifica, and BillDip? Not to turn this into ships opinions, or anything.**

Alphys: 1st one, NO, 2nd one, in between, 3rd one, I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES YET.

 **And concerning Critics United, OTN, I suggest you keep an eye on their forum. Specifically their "Chat", because they were at first talking about me and then I AM ERROR now Katya (mainly because they acknowledged being put on there while I have not because who literally gives a shit what CU thinks?) and they may move onto you. I mean, if they haven't yet, I'm not sure, I haven't checked again. Just a heads up, 'kay? One Q &A moderator to another.**

OTN: I checked, and they didn't say anything about me yet. I kind of want to see what they'll say, though. Thanks, TK!


	22. Questions 57 to 61

**Rosie Vulpes asks:**

 **Why would they think that? Gaster Blasters are adorable!*pets Gaster Blasters then speaks in baby speak* You're adorable, aren't you. Yes you are.*pets more***

Sans: *shrugs* if you say so.

Gaster Blaster: *purrs while being pet*

All of the Dogs: *whines*

 **And Flowey, I know that artificial soul worked. I made sure it would allow you to feel before I gave it to you. Still not sure about the turning to Asriel part who knows maybe it need time to settle in before turning you back*shrugs***

Frisk: Flowey, have you been lying to me?

Flowey: N-No, I didn't! I would never do that!

Frisk: Suuuuuuuure...

 **Wow Undyne, you're amazing. Suplex this next. *throws a worthless metal machine about the size of omega flowey in the room* made it a while ago but it didn't work so...Sulpex it.**

Undyne: Okay! NGAA-

Alphys: Wait, wait, wait!

Undyne: C'mon, Alphys! You never let me suplex things!

Alphys: S-Sorry, I just w-want some of this me-metal! I m-might use it later!

Undyne: Fine….

Alphys: YES! *takes machine away for 5 minutes and then comes back with a tiny piece of metal* H-Here!

Undyne: I guess I could work with this… *suplexes tiny piece of metal and somehow breaks it into even smaller pieces of metal*

 **Sorry Asgore, here's a new better throne for ya *give new and improved throne to Asgore*...*gives various kinds of tea as well***

Agore: Ooh, thank you! I shall use it well. *sits in throne and starts making Golden Flower Tea*

 **Papy, are skeletons cuddly? Can I have a hug? Can you teach me how to make spaghetti?**

Papyrus: OF COURSE THEY ARE, OF COURSE YOU CAN, AND OF COURSE I CAN! NYEH HEH HEH! *hugs Rosie* THE KEY TO MAKING GREAT SPAGHETTI IS TO TURN EVERYTHING TO THE EXTREME! USE THE MOST AMOUNT OF FORCE YOU CAN WHEN MAKING THE SAUCE AND STIRRING THE NOODLES, AND TURN THE HEAT ALL THE WAY UP!

Undyne: He learned it from ME! Fuhuhuhu!


	23. Questions 62 and 63

**Guest says:**

 ***Floods the room with baby Asriels.***

Frisk: HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!?

Flowey: I DON'T KNOW!

OTN: Well, now we have another infestation. Hooray.

 **h-...help**

 **i-..i'm dieing**

 **i.. i need one thing.**

 **to b-..be answered before i die.**

 **c-. WHY DO PEOPLE SHIP MY UNDERTALE OC X FRISK**

 **HNNNG**

 **Okay I won't die.**

OTN: Um… I dunno.


	24. Question 64

**SneaselXRiolu asks:**

 **Who watches Youtube? *pulls up HELPtale.* Look at them all... All the Amalgams!**

Everyone: 0-0

Frisk: WHY DIDN'T I HAVE A FACE!?

Flowey: Oh, god, I look TERRIFYING!

Everyone Else: *thinks of Omega Flowey*

Sans: *curled up on floor* why were those aus there. they shouldn't have been there.


	25. Questions 65, 66, and 67

**Dalek9 asks:**

 **Flowey: Now that you're a good guy...can I hug you?**

Flowey: N-NO! I'M NOT A GOOD GUY! NO!

Frisk: Are you sure?

Flowey: YES!

 **Papyrus: How was Australia?**

Papyrus: IT WAS GOOD! THERE WAS A SPAGHETTI TEST THAT WAS THERE!

 **Frisk and Chara: Are you two sisters now? If so...SLEEPOVERZ!**

Chara: I died before Frisk was even born, so, no "SLEEPOVERZ".


	26. Question 68

**Pj llama asks:**

 **Sans how do you feel about the bonezoners of the internet? (I'm sorry for the pure existence of this question.)**

Sans: *eye flares blue* they should all burn in hell for their sins.

Papyrus: SANS, WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?

Sans: nothing.

Papyrus: WOWIE! THE BONEZONE SOUNDS LIKE A NICE PLACE! CAN I GO THERE SOMETIME?

Sans: no no no no and no.


	27. Question 69

**Eternal Flames of Scarlet asks:**

 **Okay, I have a question or two for the characters of Undertale... Do you think any of you could please somehow convince onthenose here to stop with this silly Q &A since all it's doing is kind of making all of you look bad? After all, as they themselves already pointed out, this is "completely unoriginal", and if any of the other writers who crank out these Q&A's are the least bit good at characterization and keeping the cast in-character, then, surely, there shouldn't be a need for more than one for the whole Undertale section, because who would honesty need or want to read the same answers to the *same* silly questions over and over? **

**This really does seem like it's a waste of time in the long run when you think about it, even if these don't actually require much effort to make... Still, just think about what else you could do with your spare time instead! Around this time of year, flowers are blooming, birds are singing... It's the perfect weather to go outside and have some fun! ...Or stay inside and read and write fanfiction... but it at least should be *real* fanfiction and not... uh, whatever you call *this*... And I know you're capable of doing exactly that. I read your other fic, and I honestly thought it was rather good and actually funny, so good on ya for that! I would most certainly enjoy reading more of that instead of this any day.**

Frisk: Well, this is kind of the universe we live in, and if it stops, than we pretty much die.

OTN: And I'll answer these in order: 1: They're not the same answers, even if it's the same questions. 2: I just did this for fun and because I have serious writers block and I can't think of a story. When I do, I'll probably write that while doing this. 3: Thank you! I know some people would, but other people (including me) like these kinds of fanfictions!

OTN: I won't count this on the counter because it doesn't say anything about the rules.


	28. Questions 70 to 78

**Salkeya says:**

 ***Everyone from before but Creativity!Sand comes out a portal, yet look badly injured... while Salya is holding some dust***

OTN: Hi again! What happened to Creativity!Sans? *notices dust* Oh…

Sans: well, i guess he really is "creativity sand".

 **Salya: W-Why'd you guys t-take me here?**

 **Salkeya: We want you to feel better...**

 **Salya: BUT I-I B-BARley know any- any of them...**

 **Me: *Sighs* well, anyways... we pulled you out of your time stream. And.. I'm Sorry about Creativity!Sans...**

 **Salya: * Crying Intensifies***

 **Me: *Sighs Again* Anyways... sorry to bug you, but can Salya stay for a fw chapters, like 2-3... 'Cause there are a few loose Error!Sans, and we want to make sure your Q &A is Safe. **

OTN: Sure! Come in! *ushers Salya to her room, and comes back* Wait a minute… ERROR!SANS!? Oh no, this isn't good… He might find us… He's already found you guys, and Salya being here might bring him here...

 **Also, Gaster: Are You still there, man who speaks in Hands?**

Gaster: Yes! You brought me here, as I recall.

Papyrus: THANK YOU! *hugs Gaster*

 **Sans, Chara, and Frisk: Watch 'Megalomanic' by Camila Cuevas on Youtube**

Sans: GGGGEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT DUNKED ON!

Frisk: What was that weird black room that I was in?

Chara: Just saying, that WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED.

 **Asgore: Care to share some tea? *Brings out a teapot full of Golden Flower Tea***

Asgore: Of course! I am always up for a nice cup of tea!

 **Toriel: Can you show me some Punny Tu-Toriels of How to make your Pies?**

Toriel: There is a rather nice one I found that makes it well! I found it here:  watch?v=wCFI9_4kOnc

 **Papyrus: Come with me *Teleports him and Me to a dark room* papy... CAN I HAS YOUR SPAGHETTI Recipe!? Also, here *Hand a pair of red earmuffs* These are Anti-PunMuffs. They will stop you from hearing any type of Pun.**

Papyrus: JUST MAKE SPAGHETTI, EXCEPT EVERYTHING NEEDS TO BE OVER-THE-TOP! AND THANK YOU! THESE WILL BE HANDY! WAIT... WHERE'D THEY GO? SAAAAAAAAAANS!

 **Flowey: HUG ME YOU IDIOT! AND DID YOU THINK NO ONE NOTICED YOUR FEELINGS HAVE RETURNED?! THEIR AS REAL AS THE SKY!**

Flowey: NO.

Frisk: Flowey, you lied to me!

Flowey: What!? No I didn't!

Frisk: I heard them.

Flowey: Oh, heh, I … uh, I CAN EXPLAIN!

 **Anyways, bye!**

 ***Everyone who wasn't alllowed permission to stay Leaves.***

Everyone: BYE!

OTN: Thanks for bring Error!Sans directly to our doorstep!


	29. Question 79

**Iamdaraptor says:**

 **Hey Alphys, I dare you to watch Steven Universe.**

 ***You give Alphys a USB**

 **It contains the episodes Gem Glow,Laser Light Cannon,Bubble Buddies,and Giant Woman as well as the short What are Gems? and the Pilot. Now Steven Universe is a sci-fi show with the young 12-14 year old Steven as the protagonist whose...*intense fangirling***

Alphys: I-I'll watch it l-later after I get h-home!


	30. Questions 80 and 81

**Guest says:**

 **Frisk- If your willing, Then give half your soul to flowey already! we want prince floppy ears back!**

Frisk: I would, but apparently, the artificial soul can do it with a little time, so we're just waiting for that.

 **oh and I'm tired of waiting, someone was going to do this so I'll do it.**

 ***Grabs Gaster from the Void and throws him into the room for everyone to see***

 **Behold the powers of the ASKERS! WOOP WOOP!**

Gaster: … I'm already here.


	31. Questions 82, 83, and 84

**SneaselXRiolu asks:**

 **Cherrelsel: Who wants a movie about BUNNIES!? *throws in the movie "Watership Down," to Papyrus.***

Papyrus: OOH! BUNNIES! I LOVE BUNNIES!

 **SXR: *begins spraying fairy water onto Cherrelsel* Bad Cherry. No scarring the monsters and 2 humans.**

Papyrus: AWW, I WANT TO WATCH IT!

 **Wait, you made them look up HELPtale? *summons Jasper Dragon Skulls* DESTABALIZE! If you're really a part of me... you'll stay inside my head…**

Alphys: I s-still don't get wh-what was going o-on in that v-video...


	32. Question 85

**Guest says:**

 **MrGoodyTwoShoes FUCK YOU!*I uppercut MrGoodyTwoShoes, rip his arms out of their sockets(not rip them off), bite him in the nose, kick him in the***

Chara: YEAH! I like this guy! Do some more! Hit him again!

Toriel: Oh… Oh dear…

Undyne: IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT!?

OTN: Ooh, that's gotta hurt.


	33. Questions 86 to 92

**Rosie Vulpes asks:**

 **Hey Sans, Papy have you heard of the song 'Drop Pop Candy'? Can you sing it? Please?**

Sans: okay, su-

OTN: NO! I have seen people make them sing over and over again, and I don't know why! They won't sing until I get some answers!

 **Undyne, Sorry about not being let to duplex the machine...Hey, try suplexing some oak trees instead.**

Undyne: Yeah! *suplexes 10 oak trees at the same time and reduces them to splinters*

 **Toriel, have you forgiven Asgore? If not, why?**

Toriel: Yes, yes I have.

 **Alphys, what's you second favourite anime?**

Alphys: I-It's either the first part of Sword Art Online, D-Death Note, or Attack on Titan.

 **(Whispers to Sans) how much do you remember of the resets? if you don't mind me asking anyway. You don't have to answer...**

Sans: little bits and pieces, enough to tell when the kid murdered someone.

 **Papy, do you have any tips to be almost as great as you?**

Papyrus: MAKE SPAGHETTI, TRY TO JOIN THE ROYAL GAURD, AND BE AN OVERALL COOL DUDE!

 **Asgore, may I have some tea? Thank you.**

Asgore: You're welcome!


	34. Question 93

**Guest says:**

 ***Puts 29 water sausages on everyone's heads.* Whoever can keep all the hot dogs on their head the longest wins.**

Everyone: *standing perfectly still*

OTN: Well, this will take a while.

One day later...

OTN: And we have a winner! Surprisingly enough, even with a smooth skull, it was Sans!

Sans: hey, i had a lot of practice in hotland.


	35. Question 94

**sans says:**

 ***makes 1,000,000,000 artificial souls for flowey.* here. have fun.**

Sans: nice name.

Flowey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *gets squashed*

Frisk: Flowey!?

*pile on top of flowey gets smaller*

Sans: did he just absorb those souls?

: *crying*

Frisk: ASRIEL!?

Frisk: *digging through the souls*

Frisk: ASRIEL! *hugs*

Asriel: I am a crybaby, huh?

Chara: Yes. Yes you are.

Asriel: *gasp* CHARA!?

Chara: Don't touch me.

Asriel: Oh… *starts crying again*

Frisk: Chara!

Chara: What?


	36. Questions 95, 96, 97, and 98

**Guest says:**

 **Hi everyone! Anyways I just have a few questions to ask**

 **Alphas why do you stutter? Have you always stuttered or is it just a habit that you picked up?**

Alphys: I-It started when I-I made the am-amalgamates. I was s-so nervous that I started s-stuttering, and it h-hasn't stopped.

 **This one is for OTN. So I was wondering if we could invite any au'S to this little party here if that is alright with you.**

OTN: I'd have to research it first, but sure.

 **Sans do you know about Alternate Universe's? Also do you know if there is a way to bring Gaster back?**

Sans: yes. don't ask about them anymore. and dad's already back.

 **Sans did you know that Flowey called Papyrus an idiot?**

Sans: if asriel wasn't "asriel" as he is right now and flowey was here, then he'd have a bad time.

 **Oh and Chara here!**

 ***Throws bags of chocolate on Chara***

 **I heard that you liked chocolate.**

*somehow, Chara ate the chocolate before she even caught it*

 **Also one more thing, how old is Chara and Frisk?**

Frisk: I'm 18, and I'm not sure about Chara, she's choking on a plastic bag right now so she can't tell you. She probably wouldn't tell you anyways, to be honest.

 **Who thinks that's Sans Gaster blasters are creepy? In my opinion they are absolutely adorable and cute! Can I pet them please?**

Sans: pretty much everyone here who's seen them. *sends Gaster Blasters over to be pet while the dogs start to whine again*

 **Why did Muffet have to be a spider who hangs out with a bunch of spiders? Spiders are absolutely terrifying! I also hate them only because one bit my dad and nearly caused him to die. But I will be nice and so here.**

 ***Hands Muffet 100,000,000 g.***

 **Now can I please have a small bag of pastries?**

Muffet: Ahuhuhu~ I'm sure that the spider meant no harm dearie~ It was probably just advertising. Here you go, dearie~


	37. Question 99

**ttflea (you should also check out their Q &A!) says:**

 **Join the club. Almost got 40 chapters under their nose. MGTS also sent me the same message. Keep up the FanFiction! Not sure if I should actually listen to them or not. Advice on ignoring or listening?**

OTN: Didn't you already change it out of script format and set up a forum? Either way, I still respect your decisions.


	38. Question 100 (YAY)

**Thriller Killer says:**

 **Oh, my Glob, I ADORE Drop Pop Candy. The Undertale animations on YouTube are perfect. So, my dudes, go onto YouTube and watch Drop Pop Candy Undertale animation, and Bad Apple! Undertale animation, they are the BEST. Bad Apple! and Drop Pop Candy are perfect for the game, bad side and good side. Or dark and light. Whatever. Just LISTEN AND WATCH!**

OTN: I… have found my new favorite music video.


	39. 100 Questions? Something special!

Wow. 100 questions. Now, I really feel like I've accomplished something along with you people. Now, in true non-original idea format, I'm going to write something for the occasion. It's kind of funny seeing as how the question before this was from Thriller Killer. Don'tbemadatmeforusingthisidea. Here it is!

Chara woke up that day feeling like something was… missing. She couldn't tell what, but something was definitely wrong. She checked her closet, but it was the same green-and-yellow striped clothes that she always wore. She checked her desk, but no-one had stolen anything from it. Then she checked her secret chocolate stash.

Everyone in the house froze when they heard Chara's scream of rage.

And almost everyone thought the same thing.

" _Is this Chara's chocolate I'm eating?"_

As Chara stormed through the house trying to find who stole her chocolate, everyone who lived in that house hurried to find a safe hiding place to put that same chocolate. The first people that she came across were Toriel, Papyrus, and Undyne, who were preparing breakfast downstairs in the kitchen. Well, Toriel was making breakfast. Papyrus and Undyne were making something that barely resembled food.

"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE!?" Chara shouted in her cocoa-based fury. Everyone there shrugged, and Chara ran back upstairs. The three let out a sigh of relief, as they took theirs from the kitchen drawers.

Chara barged into Frisk's room, and tore off the covers of her bed.

"CHARA! What are you doing?" Frisk asked, as Chara searched every nook and cranny. Chara went up to Frisk and grabbed them by the shirt.

"Where. Is. The. CHOCOLATE!?" Chara shouted in Frisk's face as Chara patted Frisk's pants, making sure that it wasn't in any of the pockets.

"Wait… so are you…" Frisk paused to build it up. " _Frisk_ ing me right now?" Chara frowned towards Frisk.

"That's what Sans is supposed to do, not you."

"Come on, it was funny."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Alright, I'll just leave now." After Chara had stomped out of the room, Frisk took some chocolate out of the pocket that Chara didn't check.

Chara ran into Sans' room without having to open the door, seeing as how he was too lazy to close it behind him. She saw Sans standing in the middle of his room, with his eye flaring. Chara quickly checked the roof to see if he was using his magic to keep her precious milky sweetness in the air, but she didn't spot a thing. Not being sure where else to check in his room, she left. Sans checked to see if she was gone, and took his piece out of the pockets his hands were always in.

"heheh. so now she's _sans_ some chocolate," he chuckled to himself.

After checking Asgore, who hid it in his cape, Mettaton, who stuffed one into his boot, and OTN, who had eaten it before Chara even noticed her chocolate was missing. At this point, Chara was nearly insane. Well, more than she was already. After she gave up hope, she just sat down with her head on the table. Asriel, who felt bad for her, stepped up to her and said, "Chara. We all have your chocolate." Chara was instantly up, and holding a knife threateningly towards the goat boy.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!" Chara screamed in his face.

"Well, it was kind of funny."

"HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE I KEPT IT!?" Chara yelled with a crazy look in her eyes. Frisk butted in, "It was just lying on the table."

Later during the day, Chara went over the security footage.

"Not here, not here, no- AHA!" Chara shouted in triumph. She played it, and watched as the tapes showed a little white dog get to her stash, push it down the stairs, and somehow throw it onto the table. Chara's eye twitched.

"All this time… AND IT WAS JUST A STUPID DOG!?" And witnesses said that day that a child assaulted them while they were walking their pets.

So… Good? Bad? Bad? Okay...


	40. Question 101

**jckgwk says:**

 **Now I'm here for an actual question**

 **Does everyone know about the genocide run and is yes how? (in currently suck at sans fight and love it)**

Frisk: No…

Chara: Hey, that gives me an idea!

Frisk: Oh no…

Chara: *runs off to where everyone is* HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT!

Frisk: COME BACK HERE!

Sans: do you feel the sins crawling on your back? because you should.


	41. Question 102

**Thriller Killer:**

 **40 chapters? That's a short amount of time. I feel bad. Then there's like me over here who snuck over 400 in :D**

 **We all fall down…**

OTN: Hey, I only got through 13 chapters before CU found me. You're lucky.


	42. Questions 103 and 104

**SneaselXRiolu says:**

 **SXR: We're with you all the way!**

 **CORE Frisk: Spirit or physical, we'll help fight!**

 **Droxy: For Narnia!**

 **SXR: It's for OTN.**

 **Droxy: Oh...**

 **OC ARMY: FOR OTN!**

OTN: *starts crying* THANK YOU:

Sans: are you crying?

OTN: Wha- N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!

 **SXR: For Watership Down. *highlights the PG rating.* Okay! I'm good! Watch it with your brother or father! As long as they're there, you can watch.**

Papyrus: YES!

Sans: no.

Papyrus: BUT-

Sans: no.

Papyrus: AAAAAAAAAWWWW! BUT MY FAVORITE BOOK IS ABOUT BUNNIES!

Sans: just no.


	43. Question 105

**Salkeya says:**

 ***In another Universe***

 **Salkeya: I... I got him! *The Robot can be seen holding a clear prisim with a Blue monster soul.***

 **Me: You guys are safe! Salya! Come here! We need to put you back in your time stream, and don't worry, you were only gone a nano-second. Also, thanks for keeping her company!**

OTN: Wait- IS THAT ERROR SANS!? YES! Wait a minute- That's only in another universe. Darn.

Frisk: Time to go back, Salya.

Salya: *cheered up just a tiny bit* Bye…

Everyone: BYE!


	44. Question 106

**Aren asks:**

 **Undyne can you train me in combat?**

Undyne: Only if you go to my gym class!

Frisk: If you want to keep all of your limbs intact, I recommend that you don't.


	45. Questions 107 to 116

**Rosie Vulpes says:**

 **Hmm I haven't watched death note yet, but I will. Alphys, have you and Undyne ever been to Comic-Con. Or anything like that?**

Alphys: I-It's really good! A-And yeah, we've b-been to Comic Con.

 **Toriel, have you made Frisk the snail pie yet? Frisk, did you like it? What does snail pie taste like?**

Toriel: I have, in fact:

Frisk: It kind of reminds me of Papyrus' spaghetti… The taste is indescribable, and I scrunch up my face while I'm eating it.

 **So, Papy I have the spaghetti down, here try it.*hands a plate of spaghetti to Papyrus* No idea if it's good. Not sure if I can get in the royal guard either...**

Papyrus: *dumps face into spaghetti* I APPROVE. *sticks face up* AND I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I PROMISE! *peels some spaghetti off of his face*

 **Hey, Frisk do you have the locket you found in Asgore's house? If so, do you wear it? What about the dagger?**

Frisk: Well, I kind of had to give it to Chara, because it was theirs in the first place, but of course, they sold it for some chocolate.

Asriel: Chara! I thought that we were friends!

Chara: Hey, it's not MY fault that Toriel didn't give me my allowance yet!

 **Flowey, I've noticed that you sink in the ground to travel, so do you ever get stuck? How do you know where your going?**

Asriel: Well, Flowey's gone (Unless you guys want him back, but YOU'LL have to bring him back, you're the one with the real power) but I can answer. When I wasn't used to it at first, I got stuck, but with some practiced I started to find my way around. I knew where I was going because overtime, I just kinda made an underground tunnel system.

 **I personally like 'Drop Pop Candy' because I think it suits Sans and Papyrus really well. Not sure for everyone else though...**

Sans: sure, if you say so.

 **Hey, Flowey, Frisk (and possibly Sans) watch this watch?vrage9TTBJFE &itctCAwQpDAYCCITCOvy86yg98sCFcPhHAodwBQDETIHcmVsYXRlZEj4gbClh9TXx7wB ...please?**

Frisk: It didn't work.

 **So, Frisk who else knows who Flowey really is? Does Sans? If Sans does know, how did he react?(my memory is horrible, so I am not sure if this has been asked or motor if it has been hinted at)**

Frisk: Everyone knows, seeing as how Flowey turned into Asriel a while back.

 **Oh poor doggies.*pets them* can't leave any of them out now can we?**

Lesser Dog: *neck stretches*

Greater Dog: *pet capacity at 100%*

Doggo: What? I'VE BEEN PET! PET? PAT? POT? PET? PIT? PAT? PET?

Dogamy and Dogaressa: We've been PET! (By a human!)

Annoying Dog: Bark! *Dogsong plays as the annoying dog steals a cookie from Rosie*

 **Spiders are cute too(I find the weirdest things cute) hey, muffet can I pet your...muffin? Spider? Hybrid pet please? Oh and here some money for your bakery *gives 10,000 gold***

Muffet: Thank you dearie~ Ahuhuhu… He's all yours… Is it dinner time yet, dearie?

Muffet's Pet: *tries to bite Rosies hand*


	46. Question 117

**Guest says:**

 ***Floods the room with baby everyones*.***

Papyrus: *a bunch of baby Sanses climb onto him* NO! I CAN FEEL MYSELF GETTING LAZIER BY THE SECOND! WHY!?

Frisk: *while fighting of baby Asgores* I guess you're pretty _boned_.

Papyrus: OH NO! IT'S SPREADING!

Frisk: Where is Sans, anyway?

Sans: *buried under a dogpile of baby Undynes*


	47. Question 118

**Brother Bill asks:**

 **You little losers think Critics United are trouble? You think this makes you special that you're on their radar? Now you've got our attention and we will have this removed.**

 **In case you can't be bothered to read the rules,v and judging by your writing that seem to be the case, interactive, chat/script, poor grammar, plagiarism, and being an idiot are all the reason we have started to report you.**

 **You should just be smart and remove this now. The admins are on a first name basis with our group. they listen to us and remove things we ask them to. they will never listen to the likes of you.**

 **Brother Bill**

 **TaPiR (The anti-Plagiarism Investigation Reports)**

OTN: Well, guests aren't really that much of a threat, so…

Rule Reviews: 2


	48. Question 119

**ttflea says:**

 **Thanks, but I'll ignore MGTS.**

 **I am going to keep it out of script format, but I still will continue the Q &A. The Forum can die. *Attacks Ttflea's Undertale Q&A Forum -9999999 HP.* The Forum is Deleted! May the fans write thier questions in the reviews again!**

 **Good luck with your Q &A. See you later!**

OTN: Okay, sure. Long live review questions! Long live review questions!

Sans: wait a minute. how did you deal that much damage. you have to have some LOVE.

Frisk: Sans, they didn't actually do that. It's a metaphor, I think.

Sans: i'm still suspicious...


	49. Question 120

**Guest says:**

 **Asogre, heres a fun fact. Some people ship you with your son. So show your disgust to this dummy ( You can include Toriel)**

*the dummy is already in space*


	50. Question 121

**Guest says:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **#NoSaveGenocideComplete**

 **#BadTimeIsJustATickleNow**

 **#GoinForNoHitNoSaveGeno**

 **#IBrokeSansOnlyLightForTheTwelfthTime**

 **...**

 **Yes I did these things.**

 **Come at me San! with your blasters and flashing Eye!**

 **I don't Care! I have killed you twelve times, once with out a Freaking Save File!**

 **Chara...**

 **Shall we begin No Hit Geno now partner?**

Chara: Sure, partner! Let's just-

Sans: no. if you even try, i'm gonna give you a bad time.

Chara: But you'll barely do anything! Didn't you hear them?

Sans: wha- but- how- i-

Frisk: Poor Sans. It's the first time that he's powerless to stop anyone. But please don't do another genocide, okay?

Chara: DON'T LISTEN TO HER! DO IT!

Frisk: NO! DON'T DO IT!


	51. Question 122

**Trashy Garbage asks:**

 **Can I hug Flowey too...?**

 **(im just doing this to watch him suffer, aren't I?)**

Asriel: Well, Flowey's gone but-

*Suddenly, through the might of everyones DETERMINATION (and the amount of questions for him) Flowey was brought back!*

Asriel: How is this even possible!?

Flowey: HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A MONTH AND I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF IT! How did I get here again?

Frisk: Everyone wanted you back. And you'll be happy to know what your first question is!

Flowey: Wha- NO! NO YOU MAY NOT!


	52. Question 123 (It's as easy as ABC)

**Iamdaraptor says:**

 **1)Aftertale**

 **2)Reapertale**

 **3)Handplates**

 **Reactions,anybody? (Papyrus spaghetti out of here. You don't need to calsi-em. You're too much of a cinnamon roll. You're too sweet for your own good.)**

 ***iam opens a laptop with three tabs full of the aforementioned AUs**

OTN: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Frisk: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

OTN: I was at an amusement park. Why?

Frisk: YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR MORE THAN A MONTH!

OTN: Oh… That explains it…

Sans: what?

OTN: I only came back because I ran out of money…

Frisk: Let's just answer this thing… Um… I don't think I like Aftertale that much… I kinda got put in a cage.

Sans: *looks over at Frisk and Chara*

Chara: No.

Sans: awww… oh my god, i look so cool in reapertale.

Toriel: Oh! I am glad that I am the Goddess of Life there! Unlike Sans… *glances at Sans suspiciously* Why are you the God of Death?

Sans: i dunno. what's handplates? *checks it out* oh…

*everyone looks at Gaster*

Gaster: I can assure you that that did not happen. Also, Why does my head look like it's on fire?


	53. Question 124

**Guest says:**

 **What's your favorite flower Chara? mine's chocolate. mmmmm hahahaha.**

Chara: Me too.

Frisk: But chocolate flowers aren't a thing-

Chara: THEN I'LL MAKE THEM A THING.

Frisk: 0_0


	54. Question 125

**Guest says:**

 **When I read this, I didn't see the comma and thought Papyrus said to make spaghetti join the royal guard. Which would be weird forcing pasta to fight.**

Papyrus: WOWIE! I WOULD LOVE TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT!

Sans: you should be careful about which ones are actually pasta though.

Papyrus: *oblivious* WHY?

Sans: because they could be im-pastas.

Papyrus: NNNNYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOO HOO! HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT COMING?

Sans: Maybe your sense of detecting puns just pasta-way!

Papyrus: NNNNNYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Flowey: QUIT SHOUTING! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE AND FLOWERS CAN'T EVEN GET THOSE!


	55. Question 126 to 131

**Hey paps [paps eating egg sandwhich]**

Papyrus: WHY AM I EATING AN EGG SANDWICH?

OTN: THE REVIEWERS ARE GETTING TOO MUCH POWER!

 **is your sandwhich is it EGG-celent**

Papyrus: WAIT. NO!

 **dont i just crack you up**

Papyrus: STOP!

 **why are you so hard boiled come on i have a dozen of then**

Papyrus: NNNNNYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 **[only for otn you tell CHARA to wacth her back I have someone who wants to see them]**

OTN: 0_0 Wut.

Chara: You wanna fight me? I'll kill you, and everyone you love. I will make sure that every last remnant of you is destroyed, that everything that you have done will be burnt down to the ground, and your mom is a pig!

Frisk: I think that you went a little too far with that mom thing...

 **as for chara are male or female**

Chara: Why should I tell you? I'm pretty sure you just threatened me right there, why would I reveal that kind of information to someone who threatens me?


	56. Question 132

**Fffffffffff says:**

 **the lesson here is never to steal Charas chocolate**

 **also if your chocolate is missing then an annoying white dog took it**

Chara: I will stab that dog for the pain and torture that he has caused me. I will- *senses a presence*

Papyrus: CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE! HE STOLE ALL MY BONES AGAIN!

Chara: KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT! *tries stabbing it* Damn it! It got away!


	57. Question 133

**Rosie Vulpes says:**

 **(Becuase I messed up the copy and paste on my last comment) Hey, Flowey, Frisk (and possibly Sans) watch this watch?**

 **?reload7 &rdm1txabw679#/watch?vrage9TTBJFE ...please?**

OTN: Sorry, it didn't work again…

Frisk: Just tell us the name of the video, okay?


	58. Question 134

**Guest says:**

 **I just finished the game on pacifist. I still need to talk to all the townsfolk. I'm a hero and everything is comforting and peaceful.**

 **for now...**

 **I don't have quite the determination to go through with IT yet, but whether Sans realizes it or not, he is the one fueling my cURioSity**

(Sorry, I couldn't get the cool effects to go through)

Sans: so… i'm encouraging people to kill everyone? *curls up into a ball and starts crying* i thought i was helping everyone...


	59. Questions 135 to 139

**Panda Lovin' Paige says:**

 ***opens portal and my oc hannah comes through* SHE BE HERE FOR THE NEXT TWENTY QUESTIONS**

 **(neko girl with green fire powers, brown hair, brown/white ears and tail, black skinny jeens and white t-shirt showing slight belly, curvs, green glowing eyes, crush is grillby so hangs around him alot but she be too shy to tell him, hair is down to elbows, wears a NYC hoodie at times to look cool, plays piano and loves to sing, likes to have magic battles and hand to hand combat battles, loves to go to grillbys, can be in fire form so when she is STAY AWAY SHE IS PISSED O_O)**

Frisk: That is… an incredibly _large_ description...

 **SANS, I FUCKING WANT U TO TELL GRILLBY HOW MY OC FEELS ABOUT HIM**

Sans: do i have to? This couch is really comfortable right now...

 **FRISK YOU MUST KISS ASRIAL**

Frisk: Sure! Siblings kiss each other all the time! *kisses Asriel on the cheek*

 **CHARA YOU MUST STAY IN THE CORNER FOR FIVE MINUTES! THEN I WILL GIVE YOU A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN WITH STRAWBERRIES AND CREAM, TRUST ME TRY IT THEY R GREAT TOGETHER!**

Chara: … *goes and sits in the corner*

Chara: This had better be worth it...

 **I MISS FLOWEYYY!**

Flowey: I'm right here! Can't you see, you idiot!?


	60. Questions 140 and 141

**DanteLoyal says:**

 **So gaster if you've been wondering how you died here's the quick version. I ate a bannana, threw the peel and walked away then u slipped on it and you know the rest…**

Gaster: I swear, if that's true, then-

OTN: Wait, isn't that from a YouTube video?

 **Also Chara heres some chocolate- NOT *gives chocolate to everyone but Chara* *runs away***

*everyone's chocolate is already stolen by Chara*

OTN: HAH! Jokes on you! I already ate all of my chocolate!


	61. Questions 142 to 146

**SneazelXRiolu says:**

 **SXR: Sans, You need to let your brother grow up. The world is dark, but the way Papyrus has grown up, he tries to see the good in everything, but he need to see darkness too. As everything has both.**

OTN: Hey, questions are back!

Frisk: They've been here this entire time, haven't you noticed?

OTN: Nnnnoooooo…

Frisk: You were procrastinating, weren't you-

OTN: OKAY SANS YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO ANSWER

Sans: can't papyrus just stay the way he is? why does he have to grow up?

 **SXR: Now.**

Sans: no.

Papyrus: WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT, SANS?

Sans: nothin', bro.

 **OC ARMY: KILL THE ERROR! KILL THE ERROR! KILL THE ERROR!**

OTN: KILL THE ERROR!

 **SXR: Wait which iteration do you need us to kill. Deveint 1-30, Blog, or you know what, we'll just let you point us in correct direction.**

OTN: ALL OF THEM.

 **Hope: Best part about this OC army, MOST OF US DON'T HAVE SOULS! We can get rid of your problem easy peasy!**

Frisk: Um… Are you sure they're okay?

Flowey: Don't worry, they'll live. Thanks to this failure, *points to Alphys with a leaf* I know that from experience.


	62. Question 147

**Salkeya says:**

 **Salkeya: I caught the last Wild Error Sans. The rest are either in our other Prisms, at the far ends of the Multi-Verse, or in I AM A ERROR's Time Prison. Your safe! Yay! *Falls asleep***

 **Creative!Sans: THATS MY JOB!**

OTN: Wait… Really? No more fearing for my life? YES!

Sans: welp, i'm taking that as a cue. *falls asleep*


	63. Question 148

**Guest says:**

 **Brother Bill's an asshole ain't he?**

OTN: My sentiments exactly.


	64. Questions 149 and 150

**iamdaraptor asks:**

 **Did you watch it yet,Alphys? If you did,did you like it?**

Alphys: Oh, I-I'm so sorry, I j-just was never able to g-get a ch-chance...

 **Also,can you give me an anime to watch? I'm kinda into sci-fi junk as long as the logic behind it is sound. I'm also trying to find an anime without all the crazy relationship nonsense. It gets pretty stupid over time as the tsundere just takes too long and the yandere is just... uh... (my opinion ok?). So far I'm thinking Metal Fight Beyblade and Card Captor Sakura. Maybe some Full Metal Alchemist on the side. What do you think?**

Alphys: W-well, Full Metal Alchemist is p-pretty good, I guess. There's a-also Attack On Titan, i-if you don't m-mind gore and all that...


	65. Questions 151 and 152

**Barbacar asks:**

 **Muffet: has your pet ever eaten you before?**

Muffet: Well if she did, then I wouldn't be here, would I dearie~

 **Mettaton: How good are you at driving?**

Mettaton: Like I am with everything else, I am the ABSOLUTE BEST at it!


	66. Questions 153, 154, and 155

**Goopdraso says:**

 ***A small Omega Metroid almagnamate from Metroid Fusion (as tall as on and a half Asgores) runs in.* Alphys! You owe me an apology! Not for what I am since if you didn't inject me with determination i'd die, you owe me an apology for leaving me with those other almagnamates! They wouldn't shut the hell up!**

Alphys: I-I'm sorry, but I… don't really r-remember you. Are you f-from an alternate u-universe?

 **Now where's this ''Asgore'' person i've heard so muvh about. He seems like a nice guy.**

Asgore: Hello there!

 **Also where's that nice little flower who got me out of the lab?**

Flowey: Alright, now I know you're from another universe. Why would I help you?


	67. Questions 156 and 157

**ttflea says:**

 **I used a weapon called the DELETE button.**

OTN: Huh. interesting.

 **Sans, would you rather...**

 **A) Have Papyrus marry Jerry (for life)**

 **B) Have OTN and Frisk do a True Genocide Run right now.**

 **C) Eat 100 Bowls of Papyrus' Spaghetti, no ketchup allowed on the Pasta.**

 **D) Be locked in a room with Underfresh Sans for two days.**

Sans: um… *sees Papyrus watching him*

Sans: *fake smile* i'll have the spaghetti!

Papyrus: EXCELLENT DECISION, BROTHER! AND IN FACT, I HAVE ALREADY PREPARED ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU NEED!

Sans: oh. thanks, bro.

Papyrus: YOU'RE WELCOME, SANS!

Sans: *whispering to Frisk* _save me._


	68. Questions 158 to 164

**RobarmTheMystic says:**

 ***a blue portal opens, revealing a tall skinny boy with brown hair, a sci-fi robotic right arm, and a gold bracelet like device with a large blue sphere in it.***

 **Robarm, leader of the Mystics, here with some things to say.**

OTN: Onthenose, Q&A moderator, here with some things to answer.

 **Chara: Here have a chocolate bar. *the chocolate is spiked with niceness potion***

 **after she eats it: You are now nice for 3 questions.**

Chara: *locks herself in her room for three questions*

 **Papyrus: I need to talk to you in private.*teleports the two of them to secret room***

Papyrus: WHAT IS IT?

 **To stop Sans's puns, you need to fight fire with fire. Tell Sans, "what is a skeleton's favorite instrument", then when he tries to say trombone, you yell xylo-bone. He will be so shocked that he didn't think of it , that he will never pun again. It's worked in other dimensions, it'll work now! *teleports back***

Papyrus: HMMM… THAT JUST MIGHT WORK!

 **Sans: Papyrus has something to ask you!**

Sans: sup?

Papyrus: SANS! I HAVE A QUESTION THAT NEEDS ANSWERING!

Sans: what is it, bro?

Papyrus: WHAT IS A SKELETON'S FAVORITE INSTRUMENT?

Sans: well, that's easy. it's a trom-

Papyrus: A XYLO-BONE! NYEHEHEHEHEH! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE OUT-PUNNED BROTHER?

Sans: pretty bad, no "bones" about it.

Papyrus: WHAT? IT DIDN'T WORK! NO! WHY!?

 **My work here is done.**

 ***leaves through portal***

Sans: bye.


	69. Question 165

**SneaselXRiolu says:**

 **Kareoke Time! Join in if you know this one!**

 **Everybody told me Genocide's dangerous,**

 **Why couldn't I just believe it?**

 **Until now, it always seemed apprehensive,**

 **Now I'm really freaking out**

 **What should I do? I didn't want this for you-oo~oo~oo~**

 **Everyone insisted that life was precious,**

 **On this planet of Earth**

 **That ment you, I was ment to protect you,**

 **But instead I hurt you what should I do? I didn't want this for you-oo~oo~oo~**

 **What should I tell you?**

 **Are you better off not knowing the trouble I'm in?**

 **I don't want you guys to worry**

 **About what I've seen**

 **About what I've done**

 **You don't have to be a part of this**

 **I don't think I want you to be**

 **You don't need this.**

 **You don't need me~**

 **Oo oo oo oo oo oo~**

Frisk: …Well now this is kinda awkward because you're the only one singing.


	70. Questions 166, 167, and 168

**Shark Lord asks:**

 **Gaster, and Sans where do you keep your Skull Pets?**

Gaster: I think that they disappear into the void, but I can't be sure.

 **Muffet who warned you about Frisk?**

Muffet: I don't know, dearie! All I know is that they were going to pay us a large amount of money for killing Frisk, and that they had a nice smile~

 **Chara if an insane red and blue wearing plumber named Mario appeared and stole your title what would you do?**

Chara: I would greet him nicely and make friends!

Frisk: Man, nice Chara is _weird_.


	71. Question 169

**Ajlpskinz says:**

 **To everyone:**

 **One word... Homestuck.**

 **Have fun when you look it up.**

 ***runs away***

OTN: OH GOD THAT FANDOM HAS CONSUMED MY LIFE ESSENCE IT IS THE BEST THING AND THE WORST AT THE SAME TIME


	72. Questions 170, 171, and 172

**Aria Tavoosi says:**

 **''Brother Bill**

 **You little losers think Critics United are trouble?'' Papyrus is like 8feet tall. Little my ass. ''You think this makes you special that you're on their radar? Now you've got our attention and we will have this removed.'' Listen here Brother Bitch! I read a guy's QnA where he went to CU and he told us YOU AREN'T EVEN PART OF THEM! You really need to stop whining in different QnAs. Same with those guys spreading the TF2 Soldier.**

OTN: Yeah, I didn't include that soldier guy. He was kinda annoying.

 **''In case you can't be bothered to read the rules,v'' Oh hi Typo. ''and judging by your writing that seem to be the case,''Period. ''interactive, chat/script, poor grammar, plagiarism, and being an idiot are all the reason we have started to report you.'' Plagiarism? Who's he plagiarizing, hmm?**

OTN: Also, being an idiot? Really? You're resorting to name calling? If you're going to have reasons, make them good ones.

 **''You should just be smart and remove this now.'' A guy named Aria tried to annoy somebody on an MLP fic and people kicked his ass. How many people have kicked YOUR ass across all the QnAs you've been in? ''The admins are on a first name basis with our group. they listen to us and remove things we ask them to.'' None of the QnA's you've ''blessed'' with your shitfaced whinnyness have been taken down. ''they will never listen to the likes of you.'' You forgot to capitalize the T, fool. And if not a single QnA you've appeared in is gone I think that sentance was me talking to you.**

 **''Brother Bill''(Cipher should erase his mouth)**

 **''TaPiR (The anti-Plagiarism Investigation Reports)'' Shouldn't that be Ta-PIR?**

 **I just felt like mocking you after Onthenose did. Chio.**

OTN: I love people like this. These people are good people.


	73. Questions 173 and 174

**PurpleLines asks:**

 **Alphyne:NEW SEASON OF POKEMON CAN YOU FEEL THE HYPE?**

Undyne and Alphys: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

 **And Gaster you look like you're on fire bcuz Lost Soul head variation.**

Gaster: Really? Interesting.


	74. Questions 175 and 176

**abstergo2015 asks:**

 **what do you guys think of san's ultimate form?**

Everyone: What ultimate form?

 **also i dare sans,frisk and chara sing the "stronger than you" duet**

Sans: nah. i can't sing for my life.

Chara: Why would I agree to your stupid demands to sing!?


	75. Question 177

**Shy person says:**

 **Sans your meme-ige is to intense.**

Sans: they are the dankest of memes.


	76. Question 178

**BonnieBunBun says:**

 **Flowey, i dare you to kiss Frisk for a whole minute! (by the way i dont ship anyone)**

Flowey: NO!

OTN: You have to do it.

Flowey: WHHYYYYYyyy…

Frisk: Wait! It didn't specify where, so you can just kiss my shin, or something!

Flowey: ...FFIIIIIINE… *reluctantly kisses Frisk's shin for 1 minute*

Sans: *recording on his phone* heheheh...


	77. Question 179

**aduralove says:**

 **I dare everyone to... BUM BUM BUM! MEME OUT!**

OTN: NO. Last time Sans released his true meme potential, the house collapsed.


	78. Question 180

**ReaperSythe says:**

 **OTN, i know your secret identity. now that i think about it, i saw u jus today**

OTN: Everyone, meet one of my friends! And don't you dare do anything.


	79. Question 181

**Guest says:**

 **FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANFRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS S FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS FRANS**

Sans & Frisk: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO


	80. Questions 182-185

**ReaperSythe says:**

 **Hey OTN. Technically I can blackmail you because I know your secret identity, so keep that in mine.**

OTN: How about NO.

 **On to the questions! What are the ships, hmm?**

OTN: Well, that's for these guys to decide for themselves.

 **Mettaton rant about by name**

Mettaton: Why do these people want to me to talk about their names? Anyways, it sounds like you're going with the whole "death" thing, which is cool but slightly off-put by that mis-spelling.

 **and Papyrus, how are you so cool?**

Papyrus: I WAS JUST BORN COOL. THEN, I BECAME COOLER! TO BE COOL, YOU HAVE TO WEAR COOL THINGS! MAKE COOL FOODS! AND BE A COOL DUDE! NYEHEHEH!


	81. Questions 186, 187, and 188

**Boggie445 says:**

 **Anyone want a portal gun**

Alphys: I-I'm actually trying t-to find out how to m-make one!

Undyne: That would be so COOL! It would be like PEW! And PEW! And I would jump through all of these portals!

OTN: I WANT ONE YES PLEASE.

 **Hey sans do you still have papyrus first spaghetti or did you eat it**

Sans: he made me eat it.

Papyrus: AND HE THOROUGHLY ENJOYED IT.

Sans: i sure did, bro.

 **and sans and papyrus i dare you guys to swap heads for the next 10 or 5 chapters**

Sans: um… that would kind of kill me. you know, that whole thing about decapitation causing harm.


	82. Question 189

**Salkeya says:**

 **Hey.**

 ***Starts singing "Judgement" by TryHardNinja***

 **I LOVE THIS TO MUCH I MEAN IVE ALMOST LISTENED TO IT FOR 5 HOURS STRAIGHT. GOD HALP.**

 **"IS THERE LOVE,**

 **IS THERE LOVE,**

 **IS THERE LOVE IN YOUR HEART?**

 **OR KINDNESS IN YOUR EYES?**

 **EXECUTE, EXECUTE, EXEXUTE IF YOU WANT!**

 **RETRIBUTION FOR YOUR CRIMES!**

 **WERE YIU HONEST WITH YOURSELF,**

 **'CAUSE I'LL KNOW.**

 **WHEN I TAKE**

 **A LOOK**

 **INSIDE!**

 **IS THERE LOVE,**

 **IS THERE LOVE,**

 **IS THERE LOVE IN YOUR HEART?**

 **YOUR JUDGEMENT WILL BE MINE!"**

 **I can't stop...**

 **HelpMePlease…**

Sans: hey, i've heard this song before. it sounds like my job. i'm not really sure why they _needed_ a judge, but hey, i'll take whatever money i can get. it's pretty easy, too.


	83. Question 190

**Aria Tavoosi**

 **Chocolate I got from Willie Wonka's chocolate factory, a ham sandwich, the will of Willie Wonka leaving said factory to you, money, fame, riches, nearly infinite power, Super Mario Galexy, a Wii U, the complete collection of the Skylanders, Grand Theft Auto 5, a PC, a boat, a crate of whisky, and this awesome knife. *I hold up a box with an army knife in it***

Chara: Well, um… OTN isn't here, so… I'll just take care of all these things for him! See ya! *runs off with everything in their arms*


	84. Question 191

**Guest says:**

 **Don't you need AFAC's premission to use MemeLord Sans?**

Sans: but… i already _am_ a memelord. why would i need someone's permission to be one?


	85. Question 192 and 193

**Barbacar asks:**

 **Muffet: Have you ever made a cigar out of spiders and/or webbing?**

Muffet: No. Smoking isn't healthy, and it would ward off customers~

 **Mettaton: What kind of metal are you made out of?**

Mettaton: Well, I'm obviously made out of the BEST metal ther is to offer!

Frisk: Which is?

Mettaton: Well, um… uh, I'VE GOT TO GO! *runs away*

Frisk: *sigh* He just asked Alphys to make his body out of "something shiny".


	86. Questions 194-198

**idoopthesnoot23 asks:**

 **SANSSSSSSSSSSS. why does your eye glow when you're angry?**

Sans: well, magic generally corresponds to emotions. if you're feeling angry, then your magic will be more powerful than if you're not. my eye is a sort of side effect of that.

 **papy. cook me some SHPAGHETTI**

Papyrus: OF COURSE I WILL COOK SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOU! ANYTHING FOR A FELLOW PASTA FANATIC.

 **asgore. u just cinnibun aren't you?**

Asgore: Well… I wouldn't say it in those words...

 **mk (if hes there) i can make some arms for you if you want!**

MK: Really!? Yo, that would be SO COOL!

 **so those are my questions, I REALLY HOPE YOU ANSWER THEM, SO BYEEEE!**

Papyrus: I HOPE THAT OUR ANSWERS SUFFICED!


	87. Question 199

**DauntlessLife asks:**

 **Sans what's your opinion on papyton?**

Sans: *eye starts flaring* if that little tin can goes anywhere _near_ my brother, than he will have a time that will be the opposite of good.

Sans: what, do you just expect me to say "bad time" over and over?


	88. Question 200 :D

**squeakyhamster says:**

 **I know your secret identety as well. Sup.**

Papyrus: UMM… ARE YOU ONE OF THE HUMAN'S FRIENDS? I'M SORRY, HE LEFT A WHILE AGO. HE'S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW.

Sans: please leave a message after the beep.

Papyrus: WHAT BEEP?

Sans: please leave a message after the beep.

Papyrus: NYEH?


	89. Questions 201-212

**Determined Savior says:**

 **This QnA! fills me with Determinarion! Anyways Sans, Here is a LARGE bottle of ketchup.**

Sans: excuse me, but i need to "ketchup" on drinking this bottle.

Papyrus: OH MY-

 **Papyrus here is a bottle of medicine(it will make so you do not get annoyed by puns! it lasts for forever!)**

Papyrus: GOD, SA- NYEH? *medicine appears* WHY THANK YOU HUMAN! HIS PUNS WILL BOTHER ME NO LONGER! *swallows some pills*

Sans: so my puns don't bother you anymore? That's a bitter "pill" to take.

Papyrus: *still happy*

Sans: speaking of pills, did you know that if you put every single painkiller in one space, it would take up "achers" of space?

Papyrus: *sweat beads form on forehead*

Sans: good thing that medicine wasn't given to you in an injection, or else it would have been "in vein".

Papyrus: *eye twitches*

Sans: and did you know that-

Papyrus:AAAAAAAAAAAAA-

 **Undyne, chocolate covered spear.**

Undyne: Well what am I gonna do with this!? I can't use it!

Chara: Give it to me.

Undyne: But-

Chara: gIvE iT tO mE.

 **Alphys, LOTS OF ANIME!**

Alphys: *squeals*

 **Mettaton, LOTS OF BOOTS!**

Mettaton: Oh, this will make a FABULOUS addition to my collection!

Frisk: You have a collection of boots?

Mettaton: NO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

 **Blooky, here, a remixer, dj set, anything music related.**

Napstablook: oh… thanks, but i don't really think i deserve it… i don't even know why you're doing this for me...

 **Toriel, cook books and snail facts.**

*Toriel is already in the kitchen.

 **Asgore, all kinds of tea.**

*Asgore is now in the kitchen too.

 **Chara, here, kisses, hersheys, cadburry and a kitkat. Also, here's your dagger and locket back. Won it at aome auction**

Chara: *eating chocolate off of a spear* Huh? *looks up to see all of the chocolate, the locket, and the dagger falling towards them* AAAAAAAAH- *gets crushed*

Chara: BEST. SUFFOCATION. EVER.

 **Asriel, here a magical orb that can change into anything you want!**

Asriel: WOAH! I want… Um… Hold on, let me think...

 **Gaster, an immortal android body, cuz science!**

Gaster: Why would I want an android body? I already have a perfectly fine regular boy.

 **Also, everyone watch Papyrus no longer believes in you!**

Sans: no. i'm not objecting him to see what he's done in another universe.

Papyrus: HEY SANS! I FOUND A NEAT LITTLE VIDEO I THOUGHT WE COULD WATCH TOGETHER!

Sans: wait, what!?

Papyrus: I'M STARTING IT NOW!

Sans: nonononononono-

*after video*

Papyrus:0_0

Sans: um… bro?

Papyrus: 0_0

Sans: this is why i didn't want him to watch it.

Papyrus: 0_0


	90. Question 213

**UndertaleFics says:**

 **Sans x Frisk! There's no stopping me from shipping it! I demand to see a hug now!**

Sans: well, otn isn't here to inforce it, so nah.

Frisk: Why do you guys even pair us together anyways?


	91. Question 214

**squeakyhamster asks:**

 **Did you abandon?**

Frisk: Did who abandon what?


	92. Questions 215-225

**Rowan: *walks through orange portal* And here's the only other Q &A capable of being on the same teir as TK's. *flicks switch on portal gun***

 **Damon: Yeah, looks good. Anyway, what do those switches do?**

 **Rowan: *points at two different switches* this one is for travel in space, this one is to travel in dimensions (the one we just used) and...**

 ***points at switch taped 'OFF'* Time, Never. use it. Ever. Fuck with time, fuck with Schrodïnger.**

Gaster: You are talking about another universe, or dimension with this "TK" person, right? I've heard OTN mention them occasionally.

Gaster: And yes, I wholeheartedly agree. It is always a bad idea to experiment with time.

 **Anyway, we're refugees from TK's fic, so we'll make ourselves at home here.**

Gaster: It seems my theory was correct.

 **Chara, why do you like killing?**

Chara: Well, have you _tried_ it before! It just feels good to see their life slowly drain out of their eyes as you hold a knife, imbedded deep into them.

 **Frisk, if you absolutely had to, would you do a true reset?**

Frisk: Well, if there was any circumstance where I had to do it, then yes, but I would probably just be able to load.

*Frisk feels a presence behind them.

Sans: i heard something about loading and resetting.

Frisk: AAAAH! Don't DO that!

 **Asriel, I wanna hug the goat boi! *hugs Asriel*.**

Asriel: *hugs back*

 **Mettaton, LEGS**

Mettaton: LEGS

 **Muffet, *does Russian accent* Does spider have puss-puss?**

Muffet: WHY

 **Gaster, do the skelebros have a mother?**

Gaster: It is literally impossible for them to have another parent. I… Don't like thinking about it.

 ***pets Gaster Blaster* They're strangley cute...**

 ***GB bites arm***

 **Get...it...off...**

 **Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!**

Sans: *watches while eating popcorn*

 **Damon: My turn!**

 ***slaps Flowey in the face***

 **Rowan: For fuck's sake Damon. You had one job... ONE. FUCKING. JOB.**

Flowey: Hey!

 **Well, Hwyl fawr!**

 **-RJJ**

Flowey: GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!


	93. Question 226

**Katya Playz (GO TO HER Q &A. NOW.) says:**

 ***screams to the song* I DONT WANT THAT FOR YOU! OOOO!**

Flowey: ALL THIS SINGING IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!


	94. Questions 227-232

**DanteLoyal says:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Chara**

Chara: Yeah?

 **Chara, hello?**

Chara: What is it?

 **Chara are you there?!**

Chara: I've been responding and you've been ignoring!

 **ANSWER ME W-... M-... THEYPERSON**

Chara: I AM ANSWERI- wait, what's a "theyperson"?

 **I'm sorry for yellin at you Chara, and theyperson is so i didn't say woman or man :P Thinkin' of you**

Chara: … Slightly insulting…

 **So, what i wanted to say... here...**

 ***Hands Cookies***

Chara: *buries face in cookies*


	95. Questions 233, 234, and 235

**DanteLoyal says:**

 **Well Sans, Frisk I don't know WHY people ship you two...**

 **Aren't like monsters WAY older than Humans?**

 **Taking a guess (Sorry if it's wrong)**

 **I think Toriel and Asgore are around 1000 years old so Sans would be about 100-200 years old…**

Frisk: Are you really a century old?

Sans: i dunno.

Frisk: How do you not know!?

Sans: i never really bothered to keep track.

 **And if he's younger than that but i'm almost right about the Dreemurrs ages, he's a BABY, basically, being shipped with a teenager!...**

Frisk & Sans: wat

 **I'm looking to deep into this... aren't I?**

Frisk: Maybe a little...


	96. Questions 236-241

**Determined Savior says:**

 **IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID THE PILL NOT WORK?! I HAVE SPENT COUNTLESS MONTHS MAKING THAT! I AM SORRY PAPYRUS, I HAVE DISGRACED YOU!**

Papyrus: DON'T WORRY, HUMAN! I HAVE NOT BEEN DISGRACED, AND NEVER WILL BE!

Sans: so you could say that you never _pill_ be disgraced?

Papyrus: EXCEPT FOR WHEN SANS MAKES HIS PUNS IN PUBLIC.

 **Also, Paps, here, just use these headphones and listen to music.**

Papyrus: *fiddling with headphones*

Sans: what're you doing?

Papyrus: WHERE DOES THIS THING GO?

Sans: over your ears.

Papyrus: I DON'T HAVE ANY EARS!

Sans: then i guess that the reviewer got a little a _head_ of themselves!

Papyrus: .-.

Sans: i bet you're going to give me an _earful_.

Papyrus: ;A;

 **Blooky, of course you deserve it! Don't think lowly of yourself!**

Napstablook: oh… i really don't…

 **Undyne, don't want a chocolate covered spear? Then here! A spear shooting machine!**

Undyne: Nah. I'd rather show my strength and throw it with my bare hands! Or armor-coated hands. That works too.

 **Gaster, don't want the android body? couldn't you just use it for experiments or make it your slave?**

Gaster: What experiments would I put it under? And why would I want a slave?

 **Sans, Ketchup or Puns? (regardless of answer, you get another bottle of ketchup)**

Sans: puns. *drinks ketchup*

 **That is all I guess, for now... NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHE!**


	97. Question 242

**Where did that amazing nose go? To the carnaval?**

Frisk: Honestly, we have no idea where he went. He disappeared like, 4 months ago and we haven't heard from him since!

*elsewhere, in a place that's close but far away*

OTN: Alright, where to next?

US!OTN: You're making this sound like a theme park instead of running for our lives.

OTN: Well, if you look on the bright side, at least we get to look at all of these cool universes!

US!OTN: Well, not all of them are cool.

OTN: What do you mean?

US!OTN: Remember Underlust?

OTN: Oh god, don't remind me. After this, I'm going shopping for some bleach.

US!OTN: Personally, I found the whole thing hilarious.

OTN: Anyways, how about Outertale? Space is pretty cool.

US!OTN: We can't stay too long, though-

OTN: I know, or else he'll catch us…

US!OTN: Alright, let's go!


	98. Questions 243-247

**Monsieur A says:**

 **If you need help with the portal gun, Doctor Krankcase can help with that. KRANKCASE, YOU'RE NEEDED! *Doctor Krankcase walks in***

Alphys: H-hold on, let me g-grab my p-pencil!

 **Krankcase: Okay! Alphys, the portals the portal gun makes are basically just a teleporter to get from point A to point B and vice versa.**

Alphys: *writes furiously*

 **So you could borrow a rift engine from Aria Tavoosi for testing or just make a machine that replicates Sans' shortcuts.**

Alphys: Note to self: a-ask her for one of th-those next time I-I see her. W-wait, what's a sh-shortcut?

 **What's a shortcut? Moving through the universal code.**

Alphys: *writes more furiously*

 **Your biggest issue is actually getting answers out of Sans.**

Alphys: *looks up at Sans*

Sans: *slowly inches out of the room*

Alphys: G-GET BACK HERE!

Sans: *poofs out*


	99. Questions 248-253

**squeakyhamster says:**

 ***I jump out of the oven* Howzya doin?**

Undyne: Umm… Toriel?

Toriel: Yes?

Undyne: Is there something wrong with your oven?

Toriel: Well, the salesman did tell me that there may be a dimensional rift in it. Why?

Undyne: Oh, no reason...

 **Papyrus: Can you make anything besides spagetti?**

Sans: **don't encourage him.**

 **Sans: I am not a hamster.**

Sans: okay.

 **Mettaton: Do you do any cooking shows? I wanna learn to cook mettaton style!**

Mettaton: Of course I do, darling! And you'll be cooking Mettaton-style in no-time, as long as you tune in to the MTT cooking channel at 7:00 PM for _Cooking With a Killer Robot_!

 **Frisk: Do you play video games? If so, witch ones?**

Frisk: Well, I play Portal and Super Smash Bros. I've been meaning to play this game called Undertale, but Sans won't let me for some reason.

Sans: the fourth wall won't be able to handle it.

 **Welp, im outta here! *Jumps into a hamster-shaped portal***

Frisk: …

Sans: …

Mettaton: …

Toriel: …

Undyne: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?


	100. Questions 254-268 (Woo, 100 chapters)

**Determined Savior says:**

 ***Sans, Papyrus and Gaster from my A New Form fanfic appears* Papyrus: One of thos AUs huh?**

Papyrus: WAT

 **Gaster: It would seems so.**

Gaster: Wat

 **Sans: so what do we ask people again?**

Sans: wat

 **Gasterscrolls out a list* Here is the list. The Font Family, how's life?**

Sans: pretty good. i'm getting a lot of nothing done these days.

Papyrus: I'M LEARNING SOME NEW RECIPES!

Sans: he's actually getting better now that he's learning from cookbooks and not from undyne.

Gaster: I'm learning more about the surface, so that's good.

 **What is Gaster doing right now?**

Gaster: Standing here. Answering questions.

 **Do Sans and Papyrus both have a job as of now?**

Papyrus: NOT YET, BUT I'M GETTING THERE!

Sans: i'm a hot dog vendor.

 **Papyrus, no offense and sorry as well, has your cooking improved?**

Sans:i literally just said-

 **Undyne, can you breathe underwater?**

Undyne: Yeah I can! Although I can only do it if I'm naked...

 **Alphys, what do you in your spare time, BESIDES, watch Anime and cuddle up with Undyne.**

Alphys: Invent stuff, h-hang out with f-friends, that kind of s-stuff1

 **The Dreemur Family, what do you think of a picnic right now? If you are in the mood, step onto this pressure plate.**

Sans: *rewires the pressure plate to do nothing*

Dreemurs: *get things ready and steps on the plate*

*nothing happens*

Sans: *steps into the room wearing pink sunglasses*

Sans: y'all just got PRANKED!

 **Mettaton, visit Blooky, NOW or else I will kick your ato Pluto.**

Mettaton: We kind of live together...

 **MK, who is your new idol?**

MK: Only the greatest person who ever lived! Nyeh heh heh!

 **Blooky, here a Ghost Sandwich, and some Ghost Candies. You deserve it for being awesome and can you do the dapper blooky form again?**

Napstablook: thanks, but… you really don't have to… and sure, i guess, i can do it… *tears form a hat on Blooky's head* do you like it?

 **Sans, Frisk and Chara, by the power invested within us, we FORCE you three to sing Stronger Than You. *Gaster, Sans and Papyrus had their eyes glowing, three Gaster Blasters behind each respective human***

Frisk: Ugh, fine.

Sans: alright. can i go first?

Frisk: Okay, as long as you don't-

Sans: we're no strangers to loooove… you know the rules, and so do i…

Frisk: GOD DAMMIT!

 **Sans: that all? Gaster: It would seem so. Papyrus: Well, we shall take our leave. *Three left, going back into their own Universe. However. Due to a random interference, Blueberry and everyone from LittleTale has fallen into the room.***

(Not putting in Littletale because I don't know that much about it)

Blue: Where am I?

Sans: .-.

Papyrus: .-.

Blue: Hello! Can you tell the magnificent Sans where this place is? It doesn't look like anywhere I've been…

Gaster: .-.


	101. Question 269 (dog-capturing 101)

**Guestspirit says:**

 **CHARA! QUICK, THE ANNOYING WHITE DOG IS STEALING YOUR CHOCOLATE AGAIN! Though I wonder how. I swear that I dusted it, like, an hour ago... unless... 'GASP' THERE IS MORE THAN ONE ANNOYING WHITE DOG! RUN AWAY! PROTECT YOUR STUFF!**

Chara: *waiting by the trap* Alright… any minute now…

*Suddenly, the trap is set off!

Chara: HA! I've got you now! Wait, what the-

*It's a piece of dog residue.

Chara: *looks around* *sees a dog* Ha! I'm gonna get you…

Chara: *notices another dog* *and another*

*The dogs are in a circle around Chara*

Chara: S-stay back! I'm going to kill you!

*The dogs are closing in.

Chara: Oh god! It's so fluffy! Someone help! Help! Frisk! Sans! Papyrus! Anyone! AAAAAAA-

*Chara is gone.


	102. Question 270

**thestarwizard9991 says:**

 **Hey long time since I check this Q and A, 4 months ouch. I only have one question for Sans and Frisk, I found this Cannon on a other universe and some guy gave me ammo, Ready, Fire! Frans Frans Frans Frans Frans Frans Frans welp I'm out of ammo**

Frisk: *huddles behind a shield*

Sans: *dodges them all like a magic skeleton ninja*


	103. Question 271

**squeakyhamster says:**

 **SQUEAKYHAMSTERACTRUN AFTER CHARA**

 **CCHHAARRAA! NNOO! ILL SAVE YOU!**

 **SQUEAKYHAMSTERFIGHT**

Frisk: ...What?

Frisk: Although, actually, I haven't seen Chara in a while…

*in a secret lair*

Annoying Dog: So will you give us the information?

Chara: NEVER!

Annoying Dog 2: Still persistent, eh?

Annoying Dog 3: Bring out the torture machine!


	104. Questions 272-281

**Determined Savior says:**

 **Sans from my AU comes back Sans: huh, i'm back here again. anyways, might as well ask some questions. me, since you are a sans, you must be dank as heck! pranks, now!**

Sans: the dankest.

 **undyne, here, someone got you a super badass cape that makes you faster, a pair of gloves that are made from the toughest of metals, and a new eyepatch. also, how is life?**

Undyne: Woah! I'm like an Anime protagonist or something now! Life is fine, by the way. Thanks!

 **blookster, please do not drown in self-doubt.**

Napstablook: is that possible? i would have probably done that already if it was...

 **mettaton, please put up a therapy session with blook, he needs the confidence.**

Mettaton: Alright Blooky, repeat after me: I am a fabulous person.

Napstablook: you are a fabulous person.

Mettaton: I meant that you need to say that _you_ are a great person.

Napstablook: you are a great person.

Mettaton: I know that already, but I need you to believe in yourself!

Napstablook: why?

Mettaton: BECAUSE!

 **asgore, step on this pressure plate and you will get something you like. (unfortunately it has been prank/sans/space-time/everything besides asgore-proof)**

Asgore: *stands on the plate*

Asgore: *gets buried in tea*

 **alphs, here a portal gun.**

Alphys: N-no thank you. I w-would prefer it if I make i-it myself.

 **toriel, recipes for multitudes of pies, start cooking!**

Toriel: *goes shopping*

 **paps, ds kinda failed you. you still hatin your sans' puns? anyways, here, a flying spaghetti monster.**

Papyrus: *latches onto the spaghetti monster*

Papyrus: *tames it*

 **blueberry, how's life? would you like a taco?**

Blue: I'm fine, thank you! The magnificent Sans cannot be kept down! Ooh, thank you! *EATS THE TACO*

(now I want a taco…)

 **Sans: also, LitteTale is basically every character as a kid/kindergarten-like characters, i think?**

(sounds cute :D)


	105. Question 282

**Anastazia Fox says:**

 **Uses magic asker powers to Make it rain chocolate.**

 ***the choco rain will not stop until someone writes**

 **ANONCVMLCQXMQ;LKogmXK QLI,NSVCL dsVNH IL.e:hvknit86Q89ufJLFoavj" images/4510d85a098991386a29809d1f546857e3e82bdd89b7ff0b6bd9d63a1b67a57f_**

 **exactly as shown.**

Everyone: *stands in the rain*

Frisk: Why would we _want_ it to stop?


End file.
